Who do I love?
by BridgettSellersArchAngel
Summary: Callie Johnson thinks her life is finally perfect the day she gets claimed by Apollo. But when she is left heartbroken Nico comes to her aid. Will something happen between the two or will Aphrodite prevent that? NicoXOC
1. Perfect

I awoke to the sight of Jason Kingston, my amazing boyfriend that was a son of Hermes. His shaggy light brown hair was covering his eyes, making him look extremely adorable. His tanned and slightly muscular arms were tightly around my waist, keeping me in his loving embrace. I pressed my lips on his in an attempt to wake him up. After a few moments I could feel him kissing back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Before Jason could make another move, something smacked against his cheek. He pulled away and reached for the object and pulled it into our view. I blushed a bright red shade at the sight of the condom, waiting to be used.

"Thought you guys would want to use it for later…and when you two are ALONE" Conner joked as he and his brother Travis walked out; I'm still surprised they both have girlfriends. Jason glared at his half-brothers' his ears burning scarlet.

"Well…that took a turn for the worst" I muttered as I let go and slid off of Jason's bed. He nodded and threw his legs over his bed and began to stretch. I walked over to my bunk and pulled out my camp shirt and a pair of jean shorts. It was only Jason and I left in the cabin so I changed facing away from him. Even though I could feel his eyes on me, I didn't care; we have been together for the past two years and were comfortable around each other, no matter the circumstance. I turned back around and put on my grey converse, ready for the day. Jason put on his sambas and was ready as well. I walked outside, grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Well, what do we have on tap today?" Jason asked as we walked into the pavilion. Before I could answer the sun seemed to brighten and everyone stopped getting food and stared at me. I looked up and where they were staring and saw a bow and arrow hovering above my head.

"Behold, a daughter of Apollo" Chiron called from his table. I blushed and felt extremely happy that I had finally gotten claimed. I looked up at Jason and smiled.

"I guess I have a different schedule then you now" I chimed as I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Alright miss daughter of the sun God, I'll help you move your stuff to your new cabin after breakfast" he replied before walking to the Hermes table. With a huge grin on my face, I walked over to the Apollo table and got my food. As I walked over to the golden braiser to sacrifice food, I noticed Mikayla Ledger, the only daughter of Artemis, eating alone at her table.

"Does that make us cousins? Will that make us naturally friends or want to kill each other?" I thought as I scraped food into the fire. After breakfast I walked to the Hermes cabin and over to my old bed. I pulled out my bow and quiver from under my bed and strapped it to my shoulders. I then pulled out my box of clothes and set the heavy piece of crap on my bed. A pair of arms wrapped around my from behind and a set of lips gently kissed the top of my head. I smiled and looked up at Jason, getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

"Want me to carry that for you?" he asked as he let go.

"Hell yeah! Do you know how many items of clothing I shoved in that piece of shit?" I joked as I turned and took off my blue and light green blanket. I quickly folded it and lightly placed it on my dark blue pillow. I picked up my backpack filled with other random stuff of mine and put Amara, my stuffed husky, into my bag (A/N the name goes to percabeth22. Im using it since its sooo pretty :D). I sighed and walked out, Jason tailing me with the box. We walked towards the top of the ark of cabins until we were almost blinded by my new cabin. We slowly trudged inside after covering our eyes from the golden glare the cabin gave off. The sides of the cabin were normal bunks like in the Hermes cabin, but had golden carpeting. The back of cabin was covered with various musical instruments and amps. I set my stuff down on a random empty bunk and rushed over to the grand piano bench. Without thinking, I flawlessly began playing the intro of the song that had been on my mind for the past month.

_You are everything I need to see_

_Smile and sunlight makes her way_

_Love incarnate looking into me_

_Breaths of moonlight washing over me_

_Can I show you what you are for me?_

_Angel of mine_

_Can I thank you?_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_After all these years, one thing remains_

_Constant voice within my heart is you_

_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you_

_I treasure every day I spend with you_

_All these things come down to you_

_Angel of mine_

_Let me thank you_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_Back to the peace that I so love_

_Back in the arms of my angel_

_I can finally rest_

_Feeling you again around me_

_Angel of mine_

_Let me thank you_

_You have saved me time and time and time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_Angel of mine_

_Can I thank you?_

_You have saved me time and time again_

_Angel, I must confess_

_It's you that always gives me strength_

_And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_Without you…_

I continued playing the piano until the outro was finished. Jason had sat down next to me while I was singing, his jaw almost dropping.

"Callie…that was amazing and beautiful!" he exclaimed as his leg touched mine. I blushed at his compliment.

"Thanks… I had great inspiration" I replied, smiling at him. He smiled and linked his lips with mine. My arms slid around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. I could feel him demanding more, but he wasn't the only one. He pulled away and began kissing my neck, making me crave his touch. I was softly moaning, wanting more. He pulled away once more and whispered in Greek. We appeared in his room at his vacation house in Florida. "Jason…I'm ready"

~1 hour later~

I smiled up at Jason, my hand tracing the outline of his abs. He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

"I love you Jason" I whispered for the first time. There was a strange pause…

"I…love you too…" he replied rather unconvincingly. He let go of me and slid out of bed. I did the same and quickly got dressed. After he was dressed, Jason walked over to me and rested his hand on my shoulder. He whispered in Greek and we teleported back to the Apollo cabin.

"I'll see you around" I said before kissing his cheek. He nodded and quickly walked out of the cabin. I sighed happily and whispered "My life is so perfect…"


	2. Lose A Love, Gain A Friend

**I didn't say this at the start of the last chapter but for those who are now joining us, this is the 3****rd**** installment before the next story that will be epic…when I finish writing it that is…anyways review and ill give you a virtual cookie =) or a shout out in the next chapter or something **

I woke up early the next day, smiling that I was finally with my siblings. I walked out of the Apollo cabin and to the beach, a light breeze tugging at my loose pair of p.j pants. My toes curled under the cool and relaxing feeling of the grains of sand touching my skin. The sun slowly began to rise over the tree line, bringing a smile to my face. A hand rested on my shoulder, a familiar warm feeling filled within me. My smile widened as I looked up at Jason. His hair was trying to get into his eyes but his other hand would reach up and move it back in place. My smile faded as I looked into his eyes, regret and concern dancing in his irises.

"We need to talk" he stated in a rather serious tone.

"Okay…what about?" I asked as I got up, concern growing within me.

"I think…we need to…break up" he replied, his eyes locked on the ground.

"W-w-what?" I asked feeling tears filling my eyes. My heart felt as if being torn into tiny pieces.

"I just…don't love you" he said keeping his eyes down.

"But I don't understand. You said you did yesterday…we had sex…why would you do it if you didn't love me…?"

"Well…I just wanted to do it…and you wanted to…I just didn't think you would say you love me…?"

"You…used me" I practically yelled.

"No I didn't! Listen, I just don't want you as my girlfriend anymore. We can still be friends"

"Great, you fuck me and leave me on the curb. You're…you're just a dick!" I yelled before running off, covering my eyes. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I sprinted past all the cabins and entered the stables. All the pegasi (I think that's the plural form of Pegasus) neighed a hello to me, not noticing that I was crying. I sat down on a hay bale in the back and cried probably harder than I have in my entire life. The pegasi stayed quiet, unsure of what to do about a weeping girl in their home. My cries bounced off the thick wooden walls, creating small noises traveling outside the stables. I pulled my knees close to my chest, trying to keep myself contained, but I just couldn't keep it all in. I continued crying until the conch horn blew, signaling breakfast. I got up and picked the hay out of my long dirty blonde hair. I slowly trudged out of the stables and into the dining pavilion. Others gave me strange looks since I was still in my . Girls at the Aphrodite table were passing around money and getting disapproving looks from Piper; somehow they knew about my break up from a little bit ago. I sighed and sacrificed some toast to Dad and walked back to the table. I slumped into my seat and picked at my cereal. My half-sister Hailey looked at me, concern in her brown eyes.

"You okay?" she asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Just peachy" I snapped, not looking up from my bowl. Hailey kept quiet and resumed eating breakfast. I sighed and got up, not feeling the least bit hungry. I walked out, noticing some lone guy at a table watching me, concern in his dark brown eyes. I walked into my cabin and quickly got dressed in my camp shirt and black shorts. Being very impatient, I picked up my bow and quiver and walked to the archery range. I stepped to the front of a target and pulled out an arrow. Effortlessly I drew the drawstring and sent the arrow cutting through the air. With a thunk the arrow hit the target, dead center. I sighed, feeling the same as before. "Not even a bulls-eye can make me feel better" I thought as I went to retrieve the arrow.

"Nice shot" a voice called from behind. I turned and saw the loner guy standing near my stuff.

"Thanks…"I muttered as I walked back over, preparing another shot.

"I'm Nico, son of Hades" he said, sticking out his hand.

"Callie Johnson, daughter of Apollo" I replied while shaking his hand and waiting for some hotness remark.

"I saw you were upset during breakfast, care to explain?" he asked, his voice warm and caring.

"Its nothing…I just delt with a douche bag before breakfast" I replied, coldness hinting at the end.

"Well, on behalf of all guys, I want to apologize for whoever he was" he joked while giving me an adorable smile.

"Thanks. And I thought everyone knew about me and Jason. Like Percy and Annabeth or Mikayla and Travis" I replied.

"Nah, I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. I'm kinda like the camp loner…comes with the parent" he joked again, his eyes looking into my hazel eyes. I smiled, feeling a lot better than before.

"Well you don't have to be. I could be your friend if you wanted" I suggested, my gaze locking on his firmly.

"I'd like that…new friend" he replied before swiping my quiver.

"Hey! Nyssa gave me that for my birthday!" I yelled as he took off running into the woods.

"Gotta catch me!" he yelled back. I laughed and began running after him, completely forgetting about Jason and the break-up. I followed Nico until he disappeared into the hollow of a tree.

"Nico? Where did you go?" I called out. I watched his head pop out of the empty tree, his grin still on his face.

"Come in here!" he said before going back. Rather stupidly I followed him inside and was amazed. Posters of random bands were hanging up along the walls. A black bass guitar sat on a stand near two metal stools. The dirt was covered by a black carpet that stretched around the entire inside. Unlit torches were hanging between posters along the wall.

"What is this place?" I asked in awe as I walked around the hidden place.

"I place I found when I was about 13. I've been improving it ever since. Its my hidden escape from the world" he said as he sat down on a stool.

"Then why did you show me it?" I asked as I walked over and sat on the other stool.

"I dunno. I thought I should show my friend my favorite place in camp"

"Well, it could be mine if you could put a guitar in here to go with the bass" I replied with a smile.

"Alright I'll get on it" Nico said with a smile. I could definitely feel the start of something awesome.


	3. Things Change

**Wow this chapter is a lot shorter then I thought it was…my bad. Anyways like I said before I would give out shout outs. And this one goes out to DemigodLove; thank you for actually reviewing my story unlike other people on this website *virtual glares at haters* oh and heres a cookie=) *hands you virtual cookie* anyways I wont be updating until maybe Sunday because I am leaving for D.C tomorrow :D and this time it isn't for a federal offense! Anyways read review and if you want a shout out/virtual cookie say something =)**

~2 months later~

"Are you and Nico dating?" Skylar asked as she picked up at bow. I was helping her with her archery since she was going to challenge Mikayla from her time spot for showers.

"What? No! We are just friends" I replied, caught completely off guard by her question.

"Well you two are almost always together and you guys are like super close. One would just naturally assume" she stated as she pulled the drawstring past her ear.

"No…I haven't thought about anyone that way…not since…" I said until sadness gripped my voice at the end. Skylar sighed and dropped her bow and looked at me.

"How long has it been since he broke up with you?"

"I dunno…two months I think" I replied. 66 days, 18 hours, and 42 minutes…not that I was keeping track or anything.

"Well, do you like Nico that way?"

"No…yes…I don't know. He's my best friend, its weird to think of him that way" I said as I slumped to the ground.

"So what if he's your best friend? That's how Mikayla and Travis were and Percy and Annabeth. Just do what your heart tells you to do" she replied as she picked up the bow and shot an arrow. The arrow struck the center of the target with a thud.

"I'm just gonna go…I need some time to think. Just keep doing that and you'll be fine" I said before getting up and walking away. Skylar nodded and continued practicing. I walked out to the dock and sat down, avoiding the puddles. I gazed out to the lake, hoping I would come across some amazing epiphany. Katie Gardner and her half-sisters were riding pegasi over the lake surface. Percy and Annabeth were splashing each other near the shore. I sighed and continued staring at the water.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up and smiled at Nicko as he sat down next to me.

"Just looking at the water and thinking"

"Don't think too hard. I think I smell your hair smoking" he joked, flashing me his amazing smile. I lightly punched his arm and returned my gaze to the lake. There was a silence between us, as if we were thinking the same thing.

"There is something I've been meaning to try…but I've been too scared to do it" he said, breaking the silence. I looked back at him, our eyes meeting.

"A son of Hades afraid of something? Who would have known!" I joked.

"Oh shut up!" he replied and punched my arm. I rubbed the spot he hit.

"Ow! You aren't supposed to hit girls! We are more delicate!"

"Hard to believe coming from the girl that killed a hellhound with only a brick"

"That's different! I didn't have anything else and I didn't want to die!" I replied, glaring at him.

"I'm kidding, jeez. Relax for once" he joked.

"Whatever. So what have you been meaning to try?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Promise not to freak?"

"Um…I'll try, but I'm not sure where you are going with this" I replied rather confused. He moved his face closer to mine, our foreheads touching. My eyes slowly closed, realizing what was going to happen. Very lightly his lips fell onto mine, a delicate and sweet first kiss between us. I kissed back, completely forgetting everything around us. But then thoughts of Jason flooded my mind. I pulled away feeling more confused then ever. "I…I can't…I" I stuttered before getting up. Nico looked up at me, confusion and sadness reflecting in his eyes. I quickly walked back to the Apollo cabin, trying to figure out my feelings. I laid down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow. "What am I supposed to do?" I whispered under my breath. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I fell asleep within minutes.


	4. Janus Comes To Visit

**They guys I'm back from D.C and the only issues I had with national security was having too much liquid in the bag I brought. Because no one told me that I couldn't bring my normal size shampoo and condition. Anyways once again I'm sorry for these chapters being so short! On a piece of paper they look like a lot and then when I post them here they just look like nothing! I am finishing up the last few chapters of the last installment in this series and hope you guys will stay with me to the end =D anyways read and review and ill still do shout outs cuz im sooo cool**

I found myself standing in an empty hallway of some fancy hotel. Golden torches hung on the wall along with many portraits of the Gods. Red carpet matched the golden walls and seemed to go on forever. Without thinking I walked down the hall for what felt like hours. After who knows how long I came across two doorways. The one on the right was made of pure Stygian iron, the metal of the Underworld. The door on the left was made of redwood and appeared to have a winged sandal carved deep into the wood.

"Um…okay then…" I muttered under my breath.

"You must choose one" a voice called from nowhere. I looked around the room, attempting to find the speaker.

"Who said that?" I called out, fear nipping at the words. From the wall between the two doors crawled out what seemed to be a normal doorman. But as he raised his head, he appeared to have two faces. In his hands was a silver key being tossed from one hand to the other.

"Your best friend of course!" the left face said.

"Or your worst enemy" the right one retorted.

"Wait…who are you?" I asked completely confused.

"I am Janus, God of doorways, beginnings, ends, and choices" the left one answered.

"Now you must choose who you shall love" the right one insisted. I rubbed my temples, unsure what to think.

"Go for Nico! The emo look is so much sexier these days!" the left side said, almost sounding as giddy as a teenage girl.

"No! Jason is the sexy bad boy! And you've already slept with him!" the ride side countered.

"But…I…I" was all I could muster. My emotions twisted and contorted within my head. My stomach tied itself in knots at the thought of choosing.

"Come on Callie Johnson! I don't have all day! Just go with Nico to make this easy!" the left side called out impatiently.

"No Jason!" the right side chipped in. I slid onto the ground and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Make it stop!" I cried out.

"It'll be over if you just choose!" both sides said in unison. There was a loud crack that came from behind me.

"Now Janus, can't you see this poor innocent girl just wants to be left alone?" a woman's voice asked softly.

"I…of course my lady!" the left side said nervously.

"We never meant any harm to the half-blood…just a simple choice to be made" the right side chipped, sounding just as nervous as the left side.

"Well post-pone it for now. She will choose in good time" the voice said once more. I glanced up and watched Janus disappear into the wall, leaving me alone with the unknown woman. A pair of legs moved into my line of sight; A set if arms grabbed me ever so lightly and pulled me up from the floor. I tried to look at my savior, but was lost in awe. Her face was so slender and flawless. Her eyes and hair color flickered from one shade to another. She was wearing a sleek, strapless silver dress that seemed to flow down her body like a flowing river.

"You're…You're…" I stammered but couldn't finish due to shock.

"Lady Aphrodite yes" she said softly. I couldn't say anything without worrying that something stupid would fall out of my mouth.

"You saved me…" I stated, attempting to sound somewhat intelligent.

"Well you looked like you need it. Janus can be a tad pushy when it comes to choices needing to be made" she replied.

"But why?" I asked curiously.

"The choice was about love, and a rather interesting one that I have been paying plenty of attention to" Aphrodite said as she brushed what was blonde hair over her shoulder at the time. I blushed at her remark.

"Its just…they are both so…" I tried to say, unsure why I was blurting this out to a Goddess.

"And love can be that way my dear. You just need to choose the one that makes you feel like nothing you have ever felt or thought of feeling before" she replied, full of understanding.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, hoping for some guidance. Her image was slowly fading into the gold walls.

"I'm sorry Callie, but I cannot tell you that. But I can tell you that it will be a long road ahead to your final decision" she said before snapping her fingers. I awoke to a cabin full of my siblings sleeping. I looked at my clock at the edge of my bedside table, 1:30 A.M. I groggily got out of bed, afraid to sleep and find Janus waiting for me in my dreams. I walked out of my cabin, feeling just as confused as ever.

"Who will I choose?"


	5. The Prophecy Is Revealed

**Argh! I hate putting out really short chapters! Which is why as a bonus to the conclusion of this story, I will put up the first chapter of the last story in this series =O I am almost finished with writing out the entire thing so I think you guys will really like it=) READ REVIEW AND EAT COOKIES =D**

I continued walking and sat down on a stone bench in the courtyard. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. I gazed up at the stars, hoping maybe the stars could help me choose. I heard footsteps approaching but disregarded them because of what time it was. Very softly I could hear a guitar being strummed, causing me to look up. Nico was walking towards me, playing the guitar that we kept in the tree.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

"Just listen to what I have for you" he relied with a smile growing on his face.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And breaks through my soul_

_And I know, I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my_

_My true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know, I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

A chill shivered through my body as I smiled while Nico finished. A tear slid down from the corner of my eye, a tear of joy. I got up and walked over to Nico. He was slightly out of breath from singing.

"Choose" Janus whispered coldly in my ear from out of nowhere. Somehow my head cleared and my emotions were in check.

"Well, what do you say?" he asked as he lowered the guitar.

"Oh Nico, I…" I attempted to say before getting cut off. A voice cried out from the Big House, a greenish light coming from the windows. I quickly looked over at Nico and sighed. "I'll be back" I whispered before jogging inside the house. No one else came since it was the middle of the night. I slowly walked into the living room, unsure what to expect. Rachel was sitting on the couch, her eyes giving off a strange green glow. In an ancient voice she spoke

"Daughters of both archers will come together with the granddaughter of the owl and son of the thief. Together they will retrieve what has been stolen from under the sleeping dragon. Travel south in great haste will they find the Fleece of God. Three will return heroes, and one will die in the arms of their love"

I stood in slight fear, having the strange feeling that I would be going on the quest. I looked out the window, but could not see my reflection. Instead it was Aphrodite, wiggling her finger in a disapproving way.

"Too soon my dear, contrary to your belief. The choice is not now" I heard her whispered in my ear. I sighed and sat on the couch, waiting to tell Chiron in the morning about a new quest.


	6. Next Part

If you guys are wondering why I haven't updated this story it's because this part of the story line has ended. If you want to know what happens then look at my story The Last Stand. Sorry for the confusion =P


End file.
